1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for encoding and decoding mode information, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for encoding and decoding mode information of an image that is encoded in a plurality of modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless networks develop, interconnection technologies between devices in a wireless network become an issue and many companies try to develop such technologies. In particular, currently, an uncompressed high definition (HD) interconnection technology for replacing a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) technology is being standardized in the wireless HD (WiHD) specification. According to the WiHD specification, various devices, such as televisions (TVs), home theaters, digital versatile disc (DVD) players, Blueray players, and camcorders, may be interconnected in a wireless network.